


傻妻

by TTcc



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 性别认知障碍 泥塑称呼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTcc/pseuds/TTcc
Relationships: 泰锡 霜花 - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	傻妻

63  
弟弟6× 认知障碍的傻哥哥3

金泰亨在画室捣鼓着自己的那些颜料画笔，作品已经在收尾阶段，很快他的新一副巨作就会诞生。

其实他还算小有名气，年纪轻轻，却是艺术圈内公认的天才，金泰亨自是不太在意这些的，被采访也就笑着对付过去，不能说敷衍，是真的没什么成功秘诀――天赋罢了。

过一会儿房间门口响起小小的动静，木地板受压发出的低不可闻的声响被他收进耳里。

“号锡？是你吗。”

没一会，穿着睡裙一头乌黑长发的人贴着墙走进来，目光盯着金泰亨手里的画，却有些气呼呼的鼓起腮帮子，宛如一个被家长冷落的小朋友。金泰亨起身走过去，郑号锡就瘪着嘴把脑袋抵在他胸口轻轻的蹭，依耐得像只幼兽。

“就睡醒了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“饿不饿？”  
“嗯。”

金泰亨笑着捏捏他的后颈，被郑号锡不高兴地拍开手，知道是因为他起身发现自己不见了生闷气，一如常往地哄：“泰泰带你吃饭好不好？”

“你不要再这样了。”郑号锡咬着指甲脸皱成一团，泪水在眼眶周围打着转，“我醒来时一个人，很害怕。”

“那泰泰错了，泰泰不再让哥哥害怕。”

郑号锡听到这句话眼泪流得更凶，“我不是哥哥。”

“好好好不是哥哥，是泰泰的姐姐，老婆。”

金泰亨小心地搂着他哄，郑号锡这才慢慢停下抽泣，摇着脑袋把眼泪胡乱蹭在金泰亨的宽松衬衫上，真像养了个孩子，金泰亨心想。

他又觉得自己何其幸运，遇到了最爱的哥哥，满满的心房都装着自己。

若要说起从前都是可悲，那时候郑号锡还不傻呢，在职场打拼着，金泰亨也开着画展，空闲时间挺多的，没事就喜欢去郑号锡工作的地点玩，郑号锡不管再忙都会停下手里的工作，只要金泰亨叫一声哥哥，他都开心得点头答应，拉着弟弟出去吃饭，聊聊近况。

他们也会做爱。

隐秘而不被世俗认可的爱情，直至父母发现异样才如梦境被利剑破开，郑号锡被质问的那晚风冷得刺骨，金泰亨那时出国不在，只能仓皇地驾驶车辆逃离，他是有所畏惧，没有什么比亲人的恶语相向更可怕了。

也是那一晚的车祸，郑号锡变成了现在这样。金泰亨憎恨着他们的父母和世人的目光，在郑号锡恢复后带着已经变傻且有性别认知障碍的哥哥搬到另一座城市，重新开始，过着属于他们的生活。

有时候金泰亨想，这样也没什么不好，再也不会有所顾虑，自己的钱，也足够养活他们俩。

郑号锡大口的吃着金泰亨给他剥好的虾肉，这会也不生气了，咧着心形嘴冲金泰亨笑，一副很容易得到满足的样子，有什么不开心都会很快忘记。

能忘记不开心的东西是多么难能可贵的能力，金泰亨想起那些糟糕透的日夜，绝情的双亲，他可怜的哥哥插着氧气管躺在病房昏迷不醒时的样子，直到郑号锡出事后能睁开眼说话的第一天，金泰亨备受煎熬的心才踏实起来，他流着泪颤巍巍的抓起他的手吻，“太好了太好了……你没事，我的宝贝还好好的……”

郑号锡只是弱弱地朝他傻笑：“泰泰，你怎么哭了。”

只记得爱他这件事，记忆里自己很爱很爱金泰亨，深入骨髓的爱，作为妻子的那种爱。

所以他觉得自己是姐姐，只要金泰亨叫他哥哥，他就会生气，咬他的手臂发狠的警告，“不是哥哥，不要叫我哥哥！”

因为是哥哥的话……他怎么和泰泰结婚的啊？

说他傻有时他又明白得很，知道金泰亨生气了说什么会让金泰亨消气，又知道在金泰亨难过时怎么逗他开心。金泰亨把他当宝贝，他何尝不是把金泰亨当成自己的全世界？

他喜欢穿裙子，各式各样的裙子，蕾丝的，雪纺的，碎花的，吊带的……只要金泰亨给他买，都会高高兴兴的穿给金泰亨看，他蓄着长长的发，现在快及腰的位置，就这样随意的捋在耳后，长得本就又些女相，现在长头发了，金泰亨偶尔都会恍惚，郑号锡是姐姐，漂亮得不能再漂亮的，只爱着自己的傻瓜妻子。

所以他会给郑号锡化妆，涂口红，画眉，又在意乱情迷时吻花那涂满唇釉小嘴，因为不怎么出来晒太阳的原因，郑号锡的皮肤白嫩如玉，只要金泰亨轻轻捏一把，都能掐出个红印，郑号锡会埋怨的撅起小嘴躲开，“你捏疼我了，泰泰坏。”

金泰亨就会逗他，“好姐姐，给坏泰泰生小坏蛋吧。”

郑号锡红着脸不回答，扯起被子把自己遮住以为就看不见，金泰亨坏笑的钻进去，直把里面的调皮爱人挠得笑出眼泪才作罢。

闹着闹着又停下来，金泰亨会屏息着迷的看姐姐勾人的鹿眼，郑号锡一副无辜的表情眼睛灵动的转，那张小嘴又笑出可爱的爱心，见爱人好一会不说话就甜甜的喊一声老公。

“你就是上天派来勾我魂的是吧……”

郑号锡没听懂，就被金泰亨咬着唇瓣深深索吻。

金泰亨很喜欢边吻他边摸那细溜的腿，又白，又嫩，跟水葱一样，摸到敏感的大腿内侧身下的小人就会不自主的妩媚嘤咛，即使这些没人教过他，可郑号锡叫出来，就是能让金泰亨硬到恨不得现在就把他的穴操烂。

“就知道勾老公，天生的小骚货。”

“泰泰……老公……要抱……”

郑号锡哼哼着去贴他，双腿环住男人的腰，金泰亨呼出的热气打在他挺翘精致的鼻尖上，宽大的手掌撩开他的裙子继续往上摸，又在摸到乳头时停下来，把他手举高，裙摆塞进手里：“别松手哦，不然老公就看不到你漂亮的乳头了。”

郑号锡听话的应着，就把腿从男人身上搭下来，分开在金泰亨腰两侧，金泰亨压上他的身子，两手捏着他的奶子含，下身顶着郑号锡的内裤下的肉棒碾压，过一会说道：“该给老婆买乳罩戴上，不然别人看到你的奶头怎么办？”

郑号锡就满脸疑惑的看他，“会有什么人看我？”

“你是不知世俗险恶，像你这样的小傻子，放到外面，早就被一些变态大色魔操坏了。”

郑号锡吓得抱住他一副要哭的样子，“不要不要，泰泰别把我放到外面！我只给泰泰操，我不要被其他人操。”

“所以要乖乖听泰泰话不？”

“只听泰泰的话……会乖乖的。”

“真棒。”

金泰亨满意的舔走他的眼泪，顺着背脊指尖一点点滑下去，郑号锡就抬起腰让他摸，在摸到臀缝时忍不住叫了一下，睫毛抖得跟蝴蝶一样，上面的泪珠被金泰亨轻柔的吻走。

“要不要老公操？”

“要……老公快进来……”

“那自己挖后穴，你给老公含硬好不好？”

金泰亨直起身体站在床边，把郑号锡抱过来一些半跪着，郑号锡晃悠悠的跪好，伸手给金泰亨解开休闲裤，内裤扒下一口含住那粗长的紫红色肉茎，金泰亨最喜欢郑号锡的小嘴，高热的口腔会把他的阴茎照顾得很好，那灵活小巧的舌尖会仔细的舔过龟头的每一处，郑号锡现在只含住伞状顶端勉强的吞吐着，还有大半都含不住，手有些凉，给金泰亨另类的舒适感，密密麻麻细小的电流从下体散布全是又是大脑，他不觉开始开始挺动起腰，而郑号锡抹些溢出的口水后开始在自己后穴一点点的探入扩张。

日日都被操干着的后穴很轻易就流出肠液水湿润起来，金泰亨扣着他的头逐渐往里捅，郑号锡本就花掉的口红挂着湿腻的口水和前列腺液让整张脸看起来色气十足，金泰亨呼吸都加重起来，扣着他的后脑勺一次比一次深的往里撞，龟头深入到喉管，郑号锡被插得手里的动作都停下来，只能紧皱着眉含着泪水吞那又粗又热的鸡巴，金泰亨低吼着反复插入，臀肌用着力往前挺，再即将抵达射精的快感时又慢下来，看到郑号锡没有继续抠后穴声音严肃起来，“不好好把后面的小嘴弄湿，等下老公怎么操。”

漂亮的人儿听到老公的话手指又开始在后穴动起来，那里已经湿漉漉的流出肠液，郑号锡就抬起还未擦干的泪眼。挣脱他的手吐出巨大的肉棒：“老公……后面好了，操后面。”

金泰亨示意他转过身趴好，还未脱掉的白色裙子被捞到胸口的位置，撅起屁股，那嫣红的穴肉一张一合的好像饿得要命，金泰亨扶着滚热的鸡巴一下就插到最深，掐住郑号锡的细腰用力的一次次狠顶。

“老公……老公啊……嗯……太里面了……呜呜呜……出来……”

郑号锡趴在被子上哭着，长发因为额见的汗液黏得凌乱，金泰亨好似没听他的哭饶继续拢着那秀长的发尾拽在手里，操那又嫩又滑的肠壁，像有无数张小嘴吸附着自己的鸡巴，操进操出时还能看见还有穴肉被鸡巴带出了些，小小的肉洞崩成透明的一圈，金泰亨被这样的情景刺激得更加兴奋，忍不住把郑号锡的长发往后拽，看到那漂亮的脸蛋全是泪痕阴茎又胀大些，在那湿哒哒的小穴操得更深，恨不得卵蛋都塞进去，郑号锡的哭声在男人听起来悦耳极了，他俯下身，完美的胸肌和腰腹贴合着郑号锡略显嶙峋的后脊前后摆动。

“姐姐怎么知道我最喜欢你哭？你真是长在我心尖的宝贝，连我的喜好都了如指掌，好老婆多哭哭，我想操死你的心都有了。”

郑号锡后仰着脖子犹如一只濒死的天鹅，他微张着嘴呼气，每一次顶撞都让他发出呜呜的喊叫，金泰亨爱极了这样的他，优雅又悲伤的神情，柔媚的眼眸失焦的盯着某点，让想要破坏一切漂亮易碎品的他掐着爱人嫩白的脖颈凶狠的贯穿着他的身体，郑号锡有时候觉得自己要死了，可是却毫无畏惧。

郑号锡在窒息感中到达极致高潮，前面的阴茎射出的精液全被金泰亨用手接住，处于高潮中的他奄奄一息的吐着气，全身都在颤栗，连后面的小穴都不受控制的夹紧金泰亨的鸡巴，身后的男人狠捅两下，将手上属于他的精液全都舔进嘴里用舌尖珉弄着，扯近郑号锡的脑袋又把精液渡过去。

“老婆，好好含着自己的东西，不许吐出来。”

郑号锡无力的点点头，后穴里的肉棒又开始快速抽插，他能感受到上面的脉络都在跳动，男人的性器好像都能把他的的胃顶破，囊袋拍在他的会阴上，混合着水声与啪啪声留下一圈白色的痕迹，郑号锡努力含着不想流出老公让他含着的东西，可是后面穴肉牵扯着他的的神经，让刚刚才射过的身体又慢慢陷入快感的欲海，嘴里的东西含不住的往外淌。

“不听话，不是让你好好含着吗。”

金泰亨停下来将他翻过身，肉棒在他后穴刺激着肠肉又开始贪婪的吮吸，金泰亨骂了一句骚屁股，抓着郑号锡的两条腿再次用力的操干。

前面的小肉棒又翘了起来杵在金泰亨的腹肌上，郑号锡流着泪又溢出了一些腥苦的精液，金泰亨看了眼他淫荡的表情，嘴巴给他把流出的东西吸进嘴里送回去，被金泰亨半强迫的吞咽下去。

“只知道吃精液的淫荡老婆。”金泰亨笑着看他迷乱的神情，放下他的腿揉那两团绵绵的胸肉：“老婆，喜不喜欢我给你揉胸？”

郑号锡哭着应：“喜欢，老公我喜欢……”

“我的傻老婆真好欺负。”

“愿意给老公欺负……”

郑号锡胸口的乳头舒服的挺立起来：“老公……老公，舔舔……”

“骚老婆发骚的样子真可爱，老公给你舔。”金泰亨就埋着头给他吸乳头，本来只是微红的乳晕被含得红艳艳的，郑号锡又哭起来：“老公别咬，乳头痛……别咬……”

“要是我的傻老婆会怀孕就好了，给老公生像你这么漂亮的宝宝。”

“会的……会给老公生孩子……”郑号锡按着他的头把乳肉往他嘴里送，“老公也要吸吸这边……”

金泰亨吸出咂奶的声音，郑号锡委屈的挂着眼泪，双颊绯红：“要吸坏了老公……”

此时的金泰亨松开嘴里的乳头，吻那红肿的艳唇，下身开始极速的刺进炙热紧致的媚肉，数百下深顶后，两人都被快感冲刷着灵魂，金泰亨闷哼中把自己的东西填满那拥挤的甬道……

看着自己的哥哥躺在床单上长发散乱的样子，金泰亨有种说不出的蹂躏美。

“我永远爱你，姐姐。”


End file.
